One Devereaux Story/Act 3: Luminescence Vs. Eska
As the fight gets worse, with many of them being injured hardly and emotionally, impact was dealt to the hole in the time space continuum and it gets worser with every insult and attack. Everyone had done everything they could: Sonia using her Flame Orb on Britze, but was stopped by Bash, Felipe threatening Nicole, but was saved by Ella and Gengan, Luminescence attempting to stop Benny by using her love, but was kicked and punched in the face by Eska, Volare sky dropping Spiro, and so on and so forth. "Who are you?!" Eska demanded, furious. "Why did you ''kidnap us?!" "We didn't ''kidnap ''you Smurfs!" Sonia counter argued. "You Smurfs want to destroy us!" Eska then was joined by Spiro. "Eska's right!" He said. "You Smurfs, uh little Smurfs, whatever you are, ''did kidnap us to destroy us, ''your ''working for Gargamel!" This got the Smurflings surprised and extra angry. "WE?! WORKING FOR GARGAMEL?! YOU SMURFS ''ARE ''WORKING FOR HIM!" They shouted together. "YOU SMURFS ''ARE ''WORKING FOR HIM!" Eska shouted back. Then many counter argues came in such as: "FOR THE LAST TIME WE ARE NOT WORKING FOR GARGAMEL!" "YOU ARE!" "NO YOU ARE!" "ADMIT THAT YOU ARE WORKING FOR GARGAMEL!" "YOU ADMIT THAT THEN!" "ADMIT IT OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" "NO WAY!" "YOU ASKED FOR IT!" "COME OVER HERE AND DO THEN!" That got the fight even worse, meanwhile, the hole got even bigger, at this rate all the universes may be destroyed! --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In the other universe, dark clouds were covering everywhere, even the residence of Gargamel's. With the confliction continuing, more and more clouds were covering the sun, with the risk of volcanic ash to cover the sun! "Papa Smurf, what's happening?" Smurfette concernly asked. "Volcanic ash is covering the sun, Smurfette," Papa Smurf answered. "But why is that happening?" She asked again. "There must be conflict between Eska and her friends, along with...." He answered again, before his concern look changed into a surprised look. "...OTHER SMURFS?!" "Other Smurfs?" The Smurfs and the Smurfellies asked. "Yes! Other Smurfs!" Papa Smurf then begins to explain. "Each universe has speciallized Smurfs, without those kind of Smurfs in our universe, it may be destroyed, along with all the other universes if the conflict doesn't stop soon!" "Then we must try and reach them," The voice that belonged to Olivier Smurfelli suggested. "I'm afraid it's impossible, Olivier," Papa Smurf denied. "That portal is way too high for us to reach." Axel and Astrid then came into view. "What about the more simple approach," Axel suggested, in his usual serious tone. "Like slingshotting us up that portal?" Astrid added, sounding like Axel but in a female voice. Allura stepped into the view. "That won't work, and besides it will ruin my beauty!" "ALLURA!" The two serious Smurfs shouted at their sister. "What, beauty is everything." She countered. Dante, along with Juliet at that moment blurted out. "Maybe this is the end of the world." This got all the Smurfs' attention. "You two are crazy!" Astrid angrily said, poking their faces. "It's the truth, Astrid," Juliet explained. "If Eska and the others don't return, it is the end of the world." Axel sighed. "Of course those 6 will return." "You two don't understand," Dante tried to get though their minds. "Besides we need a plan to bring them back, not just sit here and wait till we're destroyed." The two serious Smurfs just snorted. "Now, now my little ones," Olivier separated his children from conflict. "Conflict will only make things worse, like how conflict made the portal bigger." Papa Smurf placed his hand on Olivier's. "He's right," He agreed. "We must try not to get into arguements as this has the portal's hole bigger." "What should we do till then?" Smurfette asked. Papa Smurf rubbed his chin in thought. "The only thing we can do is try to avoid conflict with each other and try to pray for Eska and the others to return." The Smurfs and Smurfellies nodded in argeement, returning to their duties to try and calm down. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back in this universe's forest, the conflict continues, with no attention at the portal, it continues to get bigger and bigger. Suddenly, the conflict stops briefly, everyone seems exhasuted after the fight. Eska gasped for air. "Give up, this fight can't go on forever." Ella came unto Eska. "You give up, and you 6 can go unharmed." Suddenly, Volare came crashing down from the sky, looking fearful and exhasuted. She breathe for air due to being in the air for a long time. "Volare, what smurfed into you?" Peridot asked, sounding concerned for her friend as she came to her. "That portal is getting bigger," Volare explained."The more conflict we smurf, the more the portal grows!" Everyone at present gasped as soon as Volare finished. "What?!" Apple was in shock."This has to be a smurftake!" Volare shook her head. "No, this is no joke," She confirmed."That hole would smurf out so much, no one can smurf it up!" "Then is our fault," Spiro got up from the ground and came over to the Smurflings."We Smurfs don't know this would happen, and all we did is to fight." Gengan came into the scene to comfort the others. "Let's start over and try not to smurf into conflict." He said. Everyone looked at each other. "Alright," Eska said finally. "I'm Eska Devereaux, what you've encountered was my Devereaux Clan. We've landed in your world because of that portal." When the others came out, Luminescence immediately had a love-struck. "Are you okay Luna?" Nicole asked, sounding worried. "O-oh, yes Nikki," Luminescence answered, pretending to be normal. "Don't worry, I'm smurfy." Eska and the others then came forward. "We'll need protection for the night, mind if you little ones bring us to your village?" Britze asked shyly. "Of course!" Builder said. "Your welcomed to stay." "Let's go then, it's going to be dark soon." Bash pointed out. "Come on, this way!" Sonia called out, leading the Smurfs to Smurf Village...at least this universe's one. Smurf to Act 4: A Conflict, AgainCategory:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Smurfs:The Magical Blue stories Category:One Devereaux Story Acts